


High school sweet hearts

by Babystone (Tweetytwoolou)



Category: Manifest (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweetytwoolou/pseuds/Babystone
Summary: Its Jared And Michaela's first real valentines day date as teens , after dating for a few years their realising their true feelings.
Relationships: Michaela Stone/Jared Vasquez
Kudos: 7





	High school sweet hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an idea between me and my friends that they would have been high school sweet hearts based off when Jared told Mick that shed known him for half her life.

  


The early morning sunlight crept threw the blinds of Michael’s bedroom , it was the weekend and the soft singing of the birds outside made her smile. It wasn’t spring yet but it did feel like it. Maybe it was the fact that it was valentine’s day that caused her to wake early. Shed been looking forward to it, the was a fair in town again and Jared had promised to take her. Getting out of bed she sighed it felt weird to have someone who wanted to spoil her, sure they had been dating for a few years but since her sixteenth they’d been more serious.

  


After sending Jared a good morning text shed headed to shower , making sure she used the body wash that Jared loved on her, it was coconut and vanilla and hed told her it made her smell like marshmallows. Once she had dried and dressed in the cutest outfit she could of a little vest top with a checked shirt and then a pair of jeans. Her make up kept natural and light she hopped Jared approved of the efforts she went to.

  


Padding downstairs for breakfast she flashed a soft smile , kissing both her parents on the cheek, sometimes her mother annoyed her but weren’t most mother daughter relationships like that. She really was thankful for her family. The were some polite conversations while the three are including about her date with Jared, they both approved of him, seen how happy her made her. Sure they’d been friends and they’d worried when things and grown stronger between them but he had shown respect and trust. 

  


Jared picked her up around an hour later, he brought with him Roses for both her and her mom and a large soft toy, she placed the bear on her bed and the roses on the window ledge in her room sharing a soft kiss to his cheek , she still felt so special every time he brought her gifts, he was something about how he went out of his way to show her how special she was. Linking their fingers as they settled in his car she couldn’t wait to see what they day would bring. 

  


While they hadn’t said I love you yet she really did feel that way, she knew that shed been falling for him since they became friends and moving from friends into dating had been a gradual thing, But her heart had always been quite protected and the male members of her family made her want to find someone like them, who respected her and treated her as an equal, and for the most part she thought she had found that with Jared.

**_  
_ **

**_“Thank you for bringing me here"_** she spoke softly their arms linked as they walked around fair, it was quite and peaceful even If the were plenty of other young couples here it really felt like it was just the two of them. She was always nervous for some reason kept thinking she wasn’t worthy of his time and attention, then on dates he would go all out to spoil her, even with his part time job he made sure they spent at least one evening a week together watching movies or reading. He was smart and handsome and she only wished she could find the confidence to tell him how she felt.

After the fair they went back to his where together they cooked, sure they may have been young but they’d both been taught to be self sufficient by their mothers, Jared’s mom who also adored Michaela had gone upstairs leaving the two alone. They were trusted enough to cope and it felt nice to do something more grown up, the stolen kisses and playful dancing around the kitchen made her heart flutter, then again just being close to him had that affect on her.

  


**_“Thank you for an amazing valentine’s night"_** she whispered softly as they stood in her front yard a few hours later, everything had gone to plan, they’d curled up watching movies after dinner and enjoyed the calmness of it all, nothing felt rushed or urgent about it, just enjoying the time together lost in the bliss she felt with him. Somehow valentines day had gone smoothly for them. Her hand held in his as she glanced up at him, her blue eyes sparkling as the moonlight hit them.

  


**_“Your Beautiful Mick"_** he murmured softly his free hand tucking a stand of hair behind her ear , his eyes focused only on her “ **_and I wanted to show you how much you mean to me"._** Jared caressed her cheek softly , those eyes of hers never failed to take his breath the beauty in them. He leant in and kissed her softly eyes closing as their lips met. Lost in the tender moment.

Pulling away neither said anything for a few moments, nothing really needed to be said, their feelings could be shown through actions and tender moments but three words could mean so much as well. He took a breath before speaking , nervous, sure he knew how he felt but he had never told anyone this , well apart from his mother. Giving her hand a squeeze he smiled

  


**_“I love you Michaela”_** , his voice was barely a whisper, but he knew she had heard him the way her smile grew soft and shy **_“ I love you too Jared"._**


End file.
